2019 Super outbreak
From April 30- May 2, a deadly tornado outbreak occurred over a large section of the Southern United States into the Ohio Valley region. . Tornado-related deaths also occurred in Alabama, Indiana, and Ohio. This happened right after another major outbreak. Which occurred right after another deadly outbreak Just 3 days prior. Meteorological Synopsis The first indications for an organized severe weather event came on April 25, when the storm prediction center issued a day 7 risk for portions of northern Alabama through the Ohio valley. The following day the SPC continued the outlook, however noted the possibility for a significant severe weather episode for the Ohio valley specifically Kentucky. as the event moved closer on APR 29 issued a day 3 moderate risk, and the same on day 2 and on may 1 issued a high risk for much of central Kentucky and the surrounding states including a 60% significant tornado probability. there was also a 60% SIG Wind probability This was the worst tornado event in Kentucky since march 2 2012. The storms fired up in the morning causing major damage in kentucky, one of which was EF3. The most intense supercells of the outbreak developed around midday in central Mississippi and began tracking eastward. During the early afternoon, as wind shear and low-level moisture continued to dramatically increase, a tornado emergency was declared for Blount County, Tennessee, as a large tornado was reported on the ground by both storm spotters and a camera atop a television tower from ABC affiliate WKRN. This powerful EF5 tornado caused incredible damage northeast of Louisville, Tennessee where pavement was torn off from roads, vehicles were thrown, and the ground was scoured out to a depth of 2 feet (0.61 m) by the tornado. Three people died when a mobile home was thrown 300 yards (270 m) into a wooded area, obliterating it in the process. Another very long-tracked EF4 tornado passed near the town of Farragut, Tennessee. killing seven people before dissipating. Four tornadoes were officially rated EF5 on the Enhanced Fujita scale that day. One of those EF5 tornadoes struck the town of Salyersville, Kentucky where many well-built brick homes were reduced to bare slabs, numerous hardwood trees were completely debarked, and an SUV was hurled half a mile into the top of the town's water tower, subsequently leaving behind a visible dent. Another long-tracked EF5 wedge tornado passed through rural portions of Tennessee and Kentucky becoming the deadliest tornado of the outbreak as it completely devastated the towns of Palmyra, Woodlawn, Fort Campbell North and Hopkinsville, killing 72 people. This marks only the third day in history (after April 3, 1974, and 2011 Super Outbreak) that there were more than two F5/EF5 tornadoes reported. Notable Tornadoes April 30 May 1 May 2 April 30- May 2 'Arab, Alabama' The first tornado of the outbreak to cause more than one death was a long-tracked, high-end EF2 wedge tornado that struck the small town of Arab, Alabama. The tornado touched down at 2:30 p.m. CDT (19:30 UTC) and traveled for nearly 29 miles through several counties in northern alabama and southern. The tornado killed three people, injured eight others, and caused $1.1 million in damage across its path. The supercell thunderstorm that produced this tornado formed around 1:00 p.m. CDT. Traveling briskly to the northeast, it warranted a severe thunderstorm warning within 25 minutes and was deemed potentially tornadic by 1:36 p.m. CDT. 'Palmyra-Woodlawn-Hopkinsville, Kentucky-Tennessee' This devastating, long-tracked, violent EF5 wedge tornado was the deadliest of the outbreak. It first touched down in Palmyra tracking to Hopkinsville. In total, this tornado killed 69 people, all in Kentucky This made it the deadliest single tornado ever to strike the state of Kentucky as well as the deadliest in the United States since the Prescott, AR tornado of that year. Scottsville-Genesee Junction-Rochester-Irondeqoit, New York An unusually violent tornado hit upstate New York Killing 69 people. 68 of those were in rochester alone. One additional death occurred in Irondeqoit. A state of emergency was then declared for New York on May 2. The tornado fortunatley did not strike downtown. Experts said that if the tornado had hit downtown Rochester directly, the death toll could of easily exceeded 500. Onondaga-Syracuse-North Syracuse A long-tracked wedge tornado impacted parts of the Syracuse metro area causing 4 fatalities, all of which were in the neighborhood of Lakefront. Major damage occurred in Syracuse. trees were snapped, cars thrown and metal sheds were destroyed. Non-tornadic effects This storm system prolonged an ongoing heavy rain event, which began across Arkansas and Missouri on April 29. Weekly rainfall totals reached 19.73 inches (501 mm) 6 miles (9.7 km) east-northeast of Springdale, Arkansas,On may 3 significant rain caused a flash flood emergency for syracuse on top of that a tornado emergency had been issued for a violent EF3 tornado near the city. On may 2 a wind speed of 184 MPH hit portsmouth, OH. causing major structual damage and swept away mobile homes. Aftermath Kentucky Governor Matt Bevin declared a state of emergency in the state of Kentucky on May 1, due to storm damage from severe thunderstorms earlier that day as well as forthcoming severe weather later that day. States of emergency were also declared in Arkansas, Alabama, Mississippi, Missouri, Tennessee, Oklahoma and New York because of the flooding and tornadoes. President Donald Trump and First Lady '''Melania Trump '''visited parts of Kentucky on May 2, taking a ground tour of some of the affected areas. A federal emergency had been declared for kentucky and tennessee in the wake of destruction. THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS.